The Sunny Days of Sesshomaru & Rin
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [Complete] Sesshomaru and Rin practice to be parents, for their future pups! Basically, Sesshomaru visits Edo, wanting to spend time with Rin but Rin isn't there. Inuyasha hints that Rin is hiding something from Sesshomaru. What will Sesshomaru do when he finds out what Rin has been up to? A light, fun read! [Please review!]
1. Chapter 1

**SUNNY DAYS OF SESSHOMARU & RIN**

CHAPTER I - The Secret

"Where is Rin?" inquired a deep voice, with a hint of irritation in it.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other uneasily.

They were inside their cottage eating lunch when they sighted Sesshomaru a distance away. They knew that Lady Kaede was not in her cottage and neither was Rin. Rin had never missed Sesshomaru's visits before, so Sesshomaru had never a reason to speak to another human besides her. Now that Rin was nowhere to be found and neither was her guardian, Kagome knew that the only other person he would speak to, besides Rin herself, was Inuyasha.

Sure enough, Inuyasha saw him approaching their cottage rather malevolently. He reasoned that Sesshomaru was a little ruffled that Rin would miss their meeting, and since he could not lower himself to ask about Rin's whereabouts to a villager, he was making his way towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grimaced. He knew this encounter did not bode well. He looked to Kagome, sensing her nervousness.

Sesshomaru's keen eyes looked back and forth between them impatiently. If he was one to show emotion, he would have clenched his fists.

"Uh Sesshomaru, Rin must be close by. Are you sure you don't smell her?" said Kagome nervously, her voice breaking.

Sesshomaru observed her. More than once, it was this girl who answered his questions when Inuyasha did not, but here she was fumbling with nervousness.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, who automatically winced.

"Inuyasha, tell your woman to think twice before insulting me." warned Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's fists clenched and he was about to open his mouth to say something, when Sesshomaru cut him, looking at Kagome instead.

"Woman, if I could smell her, do you think I would lower myself to ask my pathetic excuse for a brother?" questioned Sesshomaru, eyes dangerously narrowing.

Clearly, Sesshomaru did not like being under the mercy of Inuyasha and Kagome for Rin's wherabouts.

"If anything has happened to her Inuyasha, your life is in my hands." Sesshomaru threatened, turning his back on the couple, his long silver hair moving along with his stride.

"Sesshomaru! Rin's fine - she just does not want to be found right now. Come back tomorrow and you'll be able to find her at the village." shouted Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could take another breath, he felt Sesshomaru's claws lifting his neck in the air. Inuyasha automatically struggled to shake his hold off, only to find it tightening.

"Listen well, Inuyasha - your answer may depend on your life." Sesshomaru warned.

Inuyasha bared his fangs together, still struggling to loosen Sesshomaru's hold on him. Kagome looked around in panic.

"What do you mean Rin does not want to be found? What is this work that takes her away from the village, that she has to miss our designated meeting time?" questioned Sesshomaru, loosening his hold on Inuyasha's neck so that he could speak.

"I can't tell you! Rin would not have wanted you to know. Ask her yourself tomorrow!" struggled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Inuyasha's neck, unsatisfied with the answer.

Kagome meanwhile could see that Sesshomaru did not like being kept in the dark, especially about Rin's life. She could also see that by Inuyasha knowing something Sesshomaru did not - about Rin - was tearing him apart. She made a hasty decision.

"Hey Sesshomaru, want to know where Rin is? Head for the grove deep in the forest!" cried Kagome, desperate to free her mate from his big brother's deadly grasp.

Sesshomaru unapologetically dropped Inuyasha to the ground, and in a ball of light, headed to the grove.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II - Disorientation

Upon reaching the leafy grove, Sesshomaru did not see anything. Just when his fists clenched with ideas of making the pair suffer, he sensed something.

A barrier. It was faint but it was there. Suddenly, the tenseiga began to move restlessly. Sesshomaru removed it from its sheath and swiftly swung it across the barrier, revealing an opening.

The opening lead him into a part of the grove he did not know existed. While he walked further into the barrier, his mind swirled with ideas. He did not know why Rin would keep a part of her life a secret. It had initially hurt him that Inuyasha knew more about Rin than he did.

As he journeyed inside the grove, he could hear laughter, chatter, the smell of food, and footsteps of many people. It sounded like a large scale gathering. Although he was curious about what it could be and why Rin had wanted it kept hidden, he was also hesitant about interrupting whatever festivity was going on. He was Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection - not exactly a symbol of happiness and good will.

Before he could turn back however, he caught sight of the scene before him. There was a little cottage built close to a waterfall, and it was surrounded by greenery and the sweet scent of flowers.

In front of the cottage was nineteen year old Rin, wearing one of Sesshomaru's gifts - a colourful floral kimono - her long hair hung loosely in a crown braid, and on her slim waist, sat a small child. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized it was a half-demon child. But before he could comprehend what Rin was doing with a half demon child, three other half-demon children under the age of 13 surrounded her, playing circles around her.

Rin was laughing and twirling, her eyes merry and smile so big that even Sesshomaru's heart could not help but be touched by the sight. But he quickly frowned as to who those half-demon children were and why Rin had kept this place a secret from him.

He was about to step out of the shadows when the one called "Kaede" came into view. Kaede was carrying a basket of treats and began to place them on the blanket that was spread on the grass.

"Rin, won't you visit us again tomorrow?" asked one half-demon boy, looking up at her while tugging her kimono.

Sesshomaru observed the boy. He could not be more than ten. His hair was green braided till his neck, his eyes a clear blue, and on his hands were claws.

"I would love to Tomo but I have chores in the village." said Rin apologetically, placing a hand on the top of his head, while balancing the half-demon child on her waist.

Sesshomaru was seeing Rin in a new light. He had first known Rin when she was a child and then later, as a young woman in the village. But this Rin looked like she could be the half-demon children's mother! His heart gave a painful squeeze. When did Rin become so motherly and capable?

It was then that Kaede sensed Sesshomaru's strong aura. Far too late, in his opinion. He could not believe he had made the decision to leave Rin in Kaede's care all those years ago, seeing as humans were so incompetent. True that Inuyasha's presence in the village gave him a little assurance but all the same, it was wiser not to depend on his brother too much, especially when it came to things that were precious to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were abruptly brought to a halt when he heard Kaede's voice.

"Come out, whoever ye are, I sense ye." said Kaede, her bow and arrow in fighting stance.

Rin clutched the half-demon baby closer, while nervously looking around everywhere. Sesshomaru found it ironic that she thought him to be the enemy.

He gracefully stepped out into sight. Kaede lowered her bow in resignation and Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

Not one to waste any time, Sesshomaru approached Rin, searching her face for any sort of explanation. Rin was too caught up at his surprising appearance to think of any, since her eyes were still wide and her lips slightly apart. The half-demon baby in her arms was giggling, his little arms towards Sesshomaru.

"Rin." Sesshomaru prompted.

Rin snapped out of her daze, suddenly coming back to reality. She flushed in embarrassment, knowing she had deliberately kept this part of her life a secret from Sesshomaru. She had never lied to Sesshomaru or attempted to deceive him before, but he had not visited in a while due to conflicts in the West, so...

"Rin, will you not speak to me?" asked Sesshomaru, his voice a little questioning.

While Rin was thinking of where to start, the half-demon baby in her arms held his chubby little arms straight towards Sesshomaru, clearly illustrating that he wanted to be held by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's cool golden eyes took in the baby's features - wispy soft pink hair, lively green eyes, baby fangs, clawed hands, and a hint of a busy tail.

"Chichiue!" cried the half-demon baby, grinning at Sesshomaru, his chubby arms still extended towards him.

Rin nearly dropped the baby, Sesshomaru's eyes widened to an alarming degree, and Kaede took a loud gulp.

"Rin, what is the meaning of this?" came Sesshomaru's chilling voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I can explain but first, I have no idea where Como got 'chichue' from. I assure you I did not even know he could speak and neither did any of the other children!" reassured Rin.

"Rin, we will speak in private now." said Sesshomaru, in a crisp voice.

Rin winced and gave Como to a bewildered Kaede, and followed Sesshomaru back the waterfall.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III - Revelations

They were in a shady part of the grove, sheltered from the bright daylight outside. Streaks of sunlight escaped through the intertwined branches, dancing along the grassy floor.

Sesshomaru had his back to Rin, while Rin fidgeted with her hands.

"What is this place?" asked Sesshomaru, jolting Rin out of her place.

Rin sighed and began her answer.

"I cannot answer that question without telling you about the children -" started Rin.

"Half-demon pups." interrupted Sesshomaru.

Rin swallowed. She knew he was not fond of half-demons...

"Um yes, well you see, I was the one who found them deep within the forest. These poor pups were trying to survive on their own. They had built a flimsy tent and could hardly manage to feed themselves when I came across them accidentally. I took pity on them when I learned that they were orphans..." stopped Rin, recollecting the meeting.

Sesshomaru began to understand now. Rin would have felt compassion towards them, being an orphan herself.

"Where are the parents?" questioned Sesshomaru, facing Rin.

"They are long gone. The father was a swan demon and the mother, a human. They are beautiful children - all of them! And the poor things were trying to hide their existence from demons and humans alike, barely living in between...and they are so young. You saw Como - he is only a little baby and probably has no recollection of his parents. I had to do something!" said Rin.

Sesshomaru saw the determined look on Rin's face - the same look she had, when she tended to him when he was wounded and Jaken, when he was poisoned.

"And you decided to bring them here?" asked Sesshomaru, still not sure what this place was...

Rin smiled.

"I convinced the family of pups to come back to the village with me, assuring them that there was a half-demon like them in the village already. Inuyasha kind of scared them in the beginning but then they came to bond with Inuyasha, soon enough."

Sesshomaru could see how Inuyasha and the half-demon pups could have gotten along. It made him think of how being a full fledged demon sometimes isolated him, more than it did Inuyasha...

"I could not keep these pups with me in the village, so I decided it was better to build them a cottage a little far away from the village; where Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Lady Kaede, and I could help them live their lives."

Sesshomaru nodded, glad that she did not take full responsibility for the pups. He could see that although she was capable and had the heart, taking care of four pups all on her own would drain her energy quickly. Furthermore, she was not obligated to take them under her wing, though he could see why she would think that...

"Why the barrier?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"It was Lady Kaede who thought of the barrier, that could keep humans and lower demons away for the pups' safety. On different days of the week, each of us visit them two by two. Today it was Lady Kaede's and my turn, tomorrow it will be Inuyasha and Kagome's turn, and - "

"Yes I see but Rin, why did you wish to keep this hidden from me?" Sesshomaru asked her, pinning her with his stare.

She began to fidget, knotting her kimono.

"I knew you did not like half-demons and the thought of me caring for the very beings you hate, put me in a difficult situation...I thought it best to wait a little before I said anything..."

"Hnn."

"You aren't mad, are you? I completely forgot that we were meeting today and I know it is inexcusable, since you're busy and -" Rin started.

"You're forgiven." Sesshomaru interrupted quickly.

Rin smiled in relief.

"But what are your thoughts towards the pups? You don't mind my involvement? I love them like they are my own!" exclaimed Rin.

Sesshomaru was a little alarmed at her declaration. She was too young to be burdened with somebody else's offspring.

"I can see why you were wary of telling me about their existence but I assure you, my hatred extends only to Inuyasha. I will be offended if you still think I mean to do the pups harm. You should know better than that, Rin." chided Sesshomaru gently.

Rin shook her head.

"I never assumed for a minute that you would do them harm but I had thought you would not like the idea of me interacting with them." confessed Rin.

"If it brings you happiness and a sense of purpose, so be it. But do not think of taking the responsibility for the litter by yourself, Rin. You are far too young for that." said Sesshomaru, a little concern evident in his voice.

Rin blushed.

"By human standards, not at all. Most girls my age already have had their first child." contradicted Rin.

Sesshomaru approached her closer.

"I was unaware you wanted to be pupped at this age, Rin." said Sesshomaru.

Rin blushed fiercely.

"No - that's not what I meant. I only meant to say that I am not too young to mother." clarified Rin.

Sesshomaru appeared to be thinking over her words of readiness. His keen golden eyes grazed her face, examining the truthfulness of her words.

"Hnn. So be it." agreed Sesshomaru.

Rin was bewildered. She had noticed the finality in Sesshomaru's eyes, when he made a decision. A decision regarding her.

"Huh?" questioned Rin.

"You will be pupped next year, if you choose to rejoin me." decided Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes grew wide. She did not understand the full implication of his statement and yet, she could not help thinking he was alluding to the both of them romantically. Her relationship with Sesshomaru had never been clear, having never heard it from his mouth. She had dared not ask him, for fear of causing an awkwardness. But this was her chance!

"I do not understand..." Rin started.

Sesshomaru came even closer, his eyes searching hers almost predatorily.

"Don't you?" Sesshomaru questioned, while lifting Rin's chin with his claws.

Rin immediately gulped, lowering her gaze as Sesshomaru's fiery golden eyes peered at her with meaning.

"If you rejoin me, it will be as my mate and the mother of my pups - the Lady of the West, in other words." clarified Sesshomaru, with finality.

Rin blushed at the determination his voice. She had only ever seen Sesshomaru determined when it came to battle, so to see him be as determined or more so in matters of the heart, she was astounded but also honoured.

But Sesshomaru mistook her silence as hesitance, and hastened to clarify that she was not bound to his will by force.

"Should you not wish this however, I would advise you to choose to stay in the village -" Sesshomaru started.

Rin's eyes grew wide with alarm and her face frantic.

"No! Please don't say that..." cried Rin, stopping him, while putting her hands on his broad chest.

Sesshomaru, somewhat relieved by her words and touch, sought to explain his mind more fully to Rin.

"Hnn. I would not have mentioned pupping you if I had not seen you so comfortable with those pups...and if I had not heard you voicing your readiness." Sesshomaru said, letting his knuckles feel her silky cheeks.

"I would be honoured to bear your pups, Sesshomaru -" Rin started.

"Our pups, Rin," corrected Sesshomaru, tucking a strand of inky black hair behind her ear.

"Ours," agreed Rin, her hands still on his strong chest.

As Sesshomaru and Rin stared into each other eyes, lost in each other's gaze, Tomoko ran towards them laughing.

They broke apart immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV - United

"What is it, Tomoko?" asked Rin kindly, bending down towards the curly-haired half-demon girl.

"Lady Kaede has prepared the food all ready, come on Rin, let's eat!" said Tomoko, pulling Rin along and Rin, in return, pulled Sesshomaru's arm along.

They reached the others, who were sitting on the blanket with the food spread out around them. Baby Como was with Lady Kaede, looking expectantly at Sesshomaru.

"Chichiue!" cried Como, at seeing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze towards Rin, suddenly uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru had never thought he would be called "chichue", the only chichue he knew was his father.

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, instantly putting him at ease. She took the gurgling Como from Lady Kaede, and began speaking with him.

"Como my little pup, is he really your chichue?" she asked, as she felt Sesshomaru shuffle closer to her, as if seeking her protection.

"He's just saying that because you're the only powerful male demon he's seen so far, mister." said Kaya, a high spirited little girl.

Sesshomaru held his head high, upon hearing that. Of course, Inuyasha would not count because he was neither powerful or a full demon.

Rin giggled, looking at Kaya in thanks.

"Chichiue!" sputtered Como, his chubby arms once again stretched wide open towards Sesshomaru.

"Come now, Sesshomaru-sama, you might as well practice now." said Rin, teasing him.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked shades lighter, as he heard her alluding to their future pups.

"Indeed, Rin." He said, looking meaningfully towards her.

"Chich-"

Before the baby could finish, Sesshomaru had him settled on his legs. His armour removed, so baby Como would not come to any harm.

Como grinned happily, his eyes looked playfully at Sesshomaru, as he climbed Sesshomaru's broad chest up to his neck. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, as if inquiring what he was up to. Como, laid a clawed hand on Sesshomaru's striped cheek, laughing merrily.

Rin was awed at the sight. Not only had Sesshomaru settled Como on his lap but let him climb all over Sesshomaru!

Lady Kaede, viewing the spectacle, was also thinking about how far Sesshomaru had come along. From hating humans to embracing someone else's half-demon pups...

* * *

As Sesshomaru and Rin walked back to the village, arm in arm, each were lost to the visions they saw of the other, Sesshomaru had seen Rin as a mother for the first time and Rin had seen Sesshomaru as a father for the first time.

"Rin, should the pup named Como get attached to me any further, perhaps it is wise to raise him as our own, along with our own pups - that is, if his siblings agree. Is this agreeable to you, beloved?" asked Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise but her smile gave away her answer.

"Of course anata, _do as you please_." said Rin, mimicking Sesshomaru's typical response.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glittered with amusement, upon hearing her playful remark. But Rin was not done yet.

"Anyway, I thought you had given me the option of rejoining you _and_ Master Jaken, when did this turn to rejoining you alone?" asked Rin, playfully.

"When I realized you were intended for me, not Jaken." answered Sesshomaru, smoothly.

"Ew Sesshomaru-sama! The thought of being Master Jaken's mate is...gross!" cried Rin, her face wrinkling. Jaken was like a father to her.

Sesshomaru smirked, hearing her girlish cry.

Yes he could not wait for Rin to rejoin him...

**THE END**


End file.
